


This Little Thing Called Love

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: The reader comes home after NYE to a surprise from Steve and Bucky. Basically imaging coming home to your two super-soldier boyfriends after a night of partying, and how amazing that would feel.





	This Little Thing Called Love

You checked your phone one last time before opening your apartment door. When you read “3 AM” you laughed to yourself. Partly because you were a little tipsy, and partly because you couldn’t remember the last time you’d come home so late. 

To be fair, it was new years eve. You’d gone out to a party with some friends, but they weren’t who you truly wanted to spend the holiday with. You were pulled from your thoughts when you heard noise coming from your kitchen. 

Hanging up your winter clothes you finally walked out of your doorway and into your kitchen. When you took in the scene you couldn’t help but smirk. There stood Bucky in a pair of grey sweats and a white tshirt making a sandwich. 

Steve stood beside him, bent over as he was looking for the jelly in the fridge. When Bucky noticed you he nudged Steve, “Look whos home”. You raised an eyebrow, “I thought you two came back tomorrow night?”. 

While licking his lips Bucky looked you up and down, “ **_And miss this?_ ** ”. Laughing you did a little spin, letting them both take you in. Bucky put down the knife he’d been using to spread peanut butter and made his way over to you. 

Taking your hand he pulled you into his chest, “So doll, who was your new years eve kiss?”. You laughed while wrapping your arms around his neck. Teasingly you asked, “Wouldn’t you like to know Barnes”. 

Bucky clicked his tongue, holding onto your hips. His lips were inches from yours, “ **_Ain’t nobody better than me princess_ ** ”. You rolled your eyes before finally kissing him, and within seconds you became lost in it. 

You only pulled back when you heard your phone buzz, and Bucky leaned back with the smuggest look on his face. Shaking your head you hooked your phone up to the speakers in the apartment, starting to play music. 

“Listen boys, I’ve spent way to long in these heels and this dress” you said while making your way out of the kitchen. Before you were out of the room you felt someone grab your arm and pull you back. 

“You do look beautiful doll” Steve said while looking down at you. Slowly he cupped your cheek, his thumb rubbing softly over your skin. You melted into his touch, “Thanks Cap”. Steve laughed lightly, he always did when he heard you call him that. 

After his eyes darted from your lips to your eyes, he finally kissed you. Steve’s kiss was softer, he held you close to his body but seemed to hold himself back. You smirked into the kiss, and you felt him smile against your lips. 

As Steve pulled back he was blushing slightly, still getting used to this whole thing. Finally you made your way to your room, over your shoulder asking, “Make me a pb and j, and I’m all yours”. 

“On it doll” Bucky called from the kitchen. Bucky smirked to himself while nuding Steve in the shoulder. While handing Steve the jelly he joked, “Come on ya punk, it wouldn’t kill you to just relax a little”. 

Steve spread the jelly, “I know.. **_jerk_ ** ...I’m just getting used to this whole thing you know? I mean (y/n) is so incredible I don’t want-”. Bucky just shook his head, not letting his friend finish his sentence. 

“She’s damn amazing...and she loves us both Steve, we both love her, open yourself up and have some fun” Bucky said before plopping down on the living room couch, his own sandwich in his hand. Steve nodded his head, realizing his friend was right. 

Now that all your makeup was off and you were in comfy pajamas you joined Bucky on the couch. Bucky wrapped an arm around you, “Better doll?”. Steve joined you both, your sandwich in hand. 

“Much better” you said while taking the plate from Steve. He grinned, sitting down next to you. In between bites you asked, “So how did the mission go? I mean you guys  **_are_ ** home early”. 

With his own mouth full Bucky answered, “Pretty good, Steve here made it out with only a couple scars”. You turned to Steve, a look of concern on your eyes. Placing down your sandwich you turned completely to him. 

“What happened are you okay Steve?” he nearly blushed again. He pulled up his shirt showing you the stitches across his abdomen, “ Bullet went in and out, but Bruce stitched me up real nice-”. 

You traced the scars with your fingers lightly, and Steve lost his train of thought. Softly you asked, “I’m sorry did I hurt you?”. Steve grinned while shaking his head no. You felt Bucky’s arms snake around your waist as his head rested in the crook of your neck. 

Smirking he teased, “Steve’s been through a lot, he does a lot better know that he’s not just that scrawny kid from Brooklyn picking fights in allies”. The room was soon filled with laughter as you all pictured it. 

Winking at Steve you said, “I don’t know, I have a feeling Steve hasn’t changed that much”. You watched as Steve looked down to the left while blushing. Bucky started to place light kisses down your neck, “ **_You’re right doll, he hasn’t changed one bit_ ** ”. 

You moved to straddle Steve, to both mens surprise. Bucky found himself grinning as he watched Steve look up to you, waiting your next move. Taking Steve’s hands you placed them onto your hips, “Come on Cap, I think you need to relax a little”. 

Bringing your face closer to his you teased, “ **_it’s been such a hard day huh?_ ** ”. Steve swallowed hard, and Bucky was eating up every moment of this. Smirking Bucky said, “She’s good huh Steve?”. 

You felt Steve’s grip on your hips tighten, his large hands felt so good holding you in place. Breathlessly Steve said, “ **_She’s incredible Buck_ ** ”. You smiled once more before finally kissing Steve, letting the true fun of the night begin. 


End file.
